dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Atlantis: Royal Palace
Atlantis: Royal Palace is a Tier 9 Challenge in Atlantis released in November 2018. Access to Atlantis: Royal Palace requires a Combat Rating of 241 and has a suggested CR of 247. It rewards 1 Rath Crown and 1 Mark of Victory. Access to Atlantis is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $9.99. Introduction The House of Atlan has been summoned to the Throne Room of Atlantis. Mera and Aquaman have invited you as a special guest in their court. (Heroes) The House of Atlan has been summoned to the Throne Room of Atlantis. Ocean Master, known to the Atlanteans as Orm, has invited you to join them as a special guest in their court. (Villains) Characters The Combat Rating of the enemies is 258 for the episode and 243 for the event. Map Walkthrough There is a monitor that allows you to skip most cutscenes in this instance to the right on the path to the throne room (the option only appears when you move close to it at or below its level; if you swim above it, it doesn't appear no matter how close you are). Talk to Aquaman/Ocean Master, and enter the room, where the Atlantean Royal Court strips Arthur of his title and accuses him of treason, crowning Corum Rath instead. After defeating a few waves of his soldiers (there is an Atlantis-style orange restoration barrel spawn at center-north of the room), he summons the deadly Crown of Thorns - an expanding thicket of dark red thorns that will instantly KO you when touched. It is functionally an "advancing wall of doom" that will start chasing you once you move a few steps away from it (however, if you are KO'ed, it will reset to the original position and not move forward until you do, allowing you to interact with Repairman Rodion). If you use warp rally before entering the boss room, it would teleport you behind the Crown and you will be instantly KO'ed. You will need to keep moving while defeating more soldiers, although for the first couple of Drift Guards, you can hit them at your maximum range, so the wall won't start advancing until you beat them and move on, buying you some time. You must defeat a Drift Lieutenant to open each door behind them. The last door only requires you to interact with a switch - if you manage to finish interacting with it, any mobs chasing you will disappear as you go into cutscene. You can skip most of the fighting on the way simply by using Shield Powers like Telekinetic Shield, but only if your stats are high enough the shields will hold while you open the door. In the final room is the boss, Commander Zoltar. Mera and Ocean Master will hold back the Crown of Thorns while you battle him. There is an orange barrel on the east side of the chamber. He starts the battle using Two-Handed; at 75%, 50%, and 25% health, he would jump to a random one of the weapon racks in the room: northwest weapon rack for a Shield, southeast rack for Dual Pistol, or northeast to use Two-Handed again (if you fight him in a spot too far from the rack, he will still jump and fall short, but still change weapons; he takes no damage during the jump and even if you stop him jumping with crown control, he still changes weapons and will sometimes blink to the rack). Do not attack him when he is surrounded by a sphere of water, as this Water Reflection Shield will fully negate any damage you deal, and you will be hit for 5% of your max health for every hit you make against it. After defeating him, escape by activating the vortex with the machine on the west side of the chamber (this will land you at King Shark's Turf; alternatively you can simply leave by the usual yellow portal after you've completed it once before). Rewards *CR 241-273: Marks of Victory, Rath Crownss, Loot Items *CR >273: Rath Crowns, Loot Items *1 Catalyst (Augments) *Atlantis: Small Treasure Box (members/owners only) Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Heraldry of Atlantis (Briefings) *Rise of the House of Rath (Investigations) Collections *n/a Feats *Drift Destruction: During the Crown of Thorns chase in the Atlantis: Royal Palace (Normal) Solo, defeat all of the Drift Guards in a single run (10 Points) *For the King: Complete the Atlantis: Royal Palace (Normal) Solo without getting KOed. (10 Points) *Reef Racer: During the Atlantis: Royal Palace (Normal) Solo, complete the Crown of Thorns Chase in under 5 minutes. (25 Points) *Royal Flush: Complete the Atlantis: Royal Palace (Normal) Solo 5 times. (10 Points), grants title: Card Shark *Skilled Swimmer: During the Atlantis: Royal Palace (Normal) Solo, complete the Crown of Thorns chase in under 10 minutes. (10 Points) Trivia *A contender for the throne of Atlantis was revealed in one of the reports found in Starro: The Threat Below, and Corum Rath has destroyed Aquaman's embassy to the surface in Starro: Spindrift Station as a first major blow in his campaign against the House of Atlan. *The Royal Palace is revisited in Atlantis: The Throne as Aquaman attempts to retake his throne aided by his allies. *The instance needs to be completed once to unlock the episode's open world zone Atlantis. *At the first fight, there are two red dots on the minimap right where the locked doors are, but there are no fightable mobs there. *If you are KO'ed in the first fight and flee, you are placed outside the throne room. The room is then reset to a few mobs, and you can KO them from outside the room without retaliation. However, you need to reenter the room for further waves of mobs to spawn and for the instance to progress. *In the first fight, the mobs would generally prioritize targeting you, then Ocean Master and Mera, and rarely Aquaman. You need to defeat a number of them to progress; if you do not KO them, they would accumulate (2 would spawn every 20 seconds). Under unknown circumstances, it is possible for them to not target you at all, allowing them to accumulate seemingly indefinitely until an unknown trigger can cause hundreds of them to suddenly all target you at once. Ocean Master and Mera do not have health bars, but Aquaman does, and none of them actually damage the mobs with their attacks; theoretically it is possible for Aquaman to be KO'ed in the fight but it would take an extremely long time (in the realm of many hours) due to his high health. *The Crown of Thorns is shown to devour even soldiers loyal to Corum Rath in the cutscene. However, gameplay-wise, it does not affect them, Mera, Ocean Master, or even your pets. *If you use the monitor to skip cutscenes, you may still get the scene where you, Mera and Orm are sucked into the vortex, but both Mera and Orm may be invisible and their dialogue removed except for Orm's panicked screams. *There is a specific point just behind the second Drift Lieutenant in which you can get stuck and you will not be able to move. As rallying would teleport you behind the Crown, either way, you will be KO'ed. Gallery Atlantis Royal Palace (1).jpg Atlantis Royal Palace (16).jpg Atlantis Royal Palace (6).jpg Atlantis Royal Palace (2).jpg Atlantis Royal Palace (4).jpg Atlantis Royal Palace (5).jpg Atlantis Royal Palace (14).jpg Atlantis Royal Palace (15).jpg Atlantis Royal Palace (7).jpg Atlantis Royal Palace (12).jpg Atlantis Royal Palace (13).jpg Atlantis Royal Palace (8).jpg Atlantis Royal Palace (9).jpg Atlantis Royal Palace (10).jpg Atlantis Royal Palace (17).jpg Atlantis Royal Palace (11).jpg Videos Category:Challenges